


Meteor Shower

by Novaviis



Series: Watercolour [12]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12103560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaviis/pseuds/Novaviis
Summary: Wally drags Dick out of bed, in the middle of the night, in the frigid November cold, and needless to say Dick is less than pleased. Mountain top stargazing had better be worth it.





	Meteor Shower

**Author's Note:**

> “Wow,” you may say to yourself. “Two fluffy fics in a row? Sure hope we're not being softened in preparation for anything.”

 

Dick Grayson owned an alarm clock. A perfectly functional alarm clock. It was small and black box shaped device with blue analog numbers and a dock for charging his phone. The last time he checked, his alarm clock was not, in fact, Wally West. Which was why he was having such a difficult time trying to figure out why the fuck his boyfriend was waking him up.

“Babe,” Wally whispered. Then, louder, “Babe, come on, get up!”

Dick groaned, trying to shrug off the hands shaking his arm in an attempt to cocoon himself under his duvet. Maybe if he hid and stayed still long enough, Wally would forget that he was there. Like an Ostrich. Or was it an Emu? Managing to free himself for a moment, Dick pulled his covers over his head and curled into a ball.

Wally backed up. Dick could practically hear him crossing his arms in his tone alone. “Seriously, you've got, like, three seconds.”

Dick only moaned in reply.

Wally sighed. “Suit yourself.” That was all the warning Dick got before Wally was suddenly belly flopping on top of him.

Dick sputtered, the breath knocked right out of him as Wally rolled onto his back, stretching his arms out like a damn cat. “Dude!” he whined. Dick unfurled himself in favour to kicking and squirming his way out from underneath his stupid boyfriend. Once freed, he sat back against the headboard, giving Wally an extra nudge with his foot for good measure. “What the hell are you doing?”

Wally sat upright to face him, a lopsided grin on his face. “Now that I've got your attention,” he said, which of course didn't answer Dick's question in the slightest. Wally disappeared in a blur and a gust of wind, the sheets of Dick's bed flapping halfway off the mattress. By the time Dick had blinked and yawned, trying to adjust to the dark, Wally had reappeared at the side of the bed with a pair of jeans, warm socks, a thick sweater, and a beanie. He dumped them unceremoniously on the bed. “It's pretty chilly outside, I doubt you'll want to be out there in your sweats.”

Dick rubbed at his eyes. “Outside?”

“Yep,” Wally grinned. “Now come on, up and at'em. We're running out of time here.”

“Time for wha-”

“I'll meet you out in the kitchen!” And just like that Wally had disappeared again. Dick was left sitting alone in his room, on his bed, with a pile of clothes at his feet, wondering honestly if that had all been some weird dream. If it weren't for the lingering scent of Wally's familiar shamoo, mint something or other, Dick would have believed it.

He could just go back to bed. Wally was gone, along with his persistence in not letting him sleep. There was nothing stopping him from kicking the clothes off the side of his bed, curling up under his blankets, and going right back to sleep. However, now that curiosity had gotten the better of him, there was a fat chance of that happening. He wanted to know what had Wally so excited at (Dick checked his phone, and holy _shit_ ) 3:49 in the morning. Muttering a curse under his breath, Dick reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and dressed himself in the clothes Wally had put out.

His movements were sluggish, sleep still settled heavily in every muscle. Dick stepped out into the hall several minutes later, running his hand back through his pillow tousled hair. He didn't get more than two steps before a blur of red and grey sped past him down the hall.

“Be there-”

And, a second later, back the other way.  
  
“In-”

Up the hall again and down a corridor to the left.

“A minute!”

Dick shook his head and began walking toward the kitchen, only to be stopped moments later by lips suddenly on his and a hand on his waist. He let out a quiet noise of surprise, muffled by Wally's mouth. He didn't get the chance to reciprocate before Wally was off again. Well, at least he was starting to wake up now.

Finally making it to the kitchen without incident, Dick dumped himself on the nearest stool and folded his arms on the island table. He sank down into his impromptu pillow, burying his head in the warmth of his sweater.

A League mission had called their mentors away. Without nothing to do, and a weekend to kill, it was no surprise that they'd end up spending the night at the Cave with their teammates. They'd gone out into Happy Harbour earlier that evening, gotten dinner and just wasted time at the beach. During all that time, Wally had mentioned _nothing_ about waking him up at this ungodly hour. Dick was too tired to be angry, honestly.

Wally returned to the kitchen after a few minutes, dropping a pile of blankets on the floor next to the rest of the objects he'd gathered – a large thermos, a telescope, and a lantern. When Dick didn't move his head from the table, Wally walked around him to tap him on the shoulder. “C'mon babe, we're losin' twilight here.”

Dick lifted his head, bleary eyed and slightly annoyed. He'd nearly fallen asleep at the table. “Hm?”

Wally smiled, a tiny burst of adoration in his eyes. Giving Dick a gentle tug out of the chair, he picked up the blankets and dumped them in his boyfriend's arms. “Just follow me.”

Dick glanced down at the blankets in his arms, unimpressed, before his gaze flickered up to Wally. “And when exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?” he asked.

“When we get up there, now hurry,” Wally said as he took the thermos and tucked the telescope under his arm.

“Up where?” Dick yawned.

“Top of the mountain.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “Sounds great.”

“Stop whining, you'll thank me later.” Nudging Dick forward, Wally leaded their ascent to the top of the mountain. Dick was only just coherent enough to follow without stumbling into walls. An express elevator and a few flights of stairs later, and the two of them were stepping out into the brisk cold of a November night.

It was quiet. Not just quiet, almost entirely silent, so profound that Dick could almost hear his ears ringing as they stepped outside. Happy Harbour lay below, nestled in the peninsula between the mountain and the mainland. It wasn't quite cold enough for snow yet, but frost clung to every rock, every blade of grass, from the top to the bottom of the summit. They weren't _technically_ at the very top of the mountain – tucked into a shelf-like crevice, with a door behind them leading to a hidden observatory. Dick didn't understand why they weren't in _there_ , if Wally wanted to just sit up here, but he'd at least wait to find out what was going on.

The ocean crashed in white capped ripples on the beach, the only other sound in an otherwise entirely quiet world.

“Lay the blankets down here,” Wally whispered, gesturing to a level patch of earth back from the edge of the cliff.

“Mhm, 'kay,” Dick replied tiredly. He wasn't really sure why either of them were whispering. Maybe the silence enclosed around them was too heavy to break.

In short work, they had a little campout set up. Wally set the lantern down at the edge of the blanket next to the thermous, before getting started on setting up the telescope. He adjusted the tripod legs to that it was as low to the ground as possible, allowing them to look through it without standing. He set that up on the other side of the blankets.

Dick, meanwhile, situated himself in the middle of the blanket bed, having taken one of the quilts to pull around his shoulders. “You woke me up at 4am to stargaze?”

“Not just stargazing, babe,” Wally said without looking away from the telescope. He had his eye pressed up to it now, precariously adjusting its placement. “I got the alert on my phone an hour ago. Can't believe I forgot. The Leonid meteor shower peaks tonight, and because it's a New Moon, it'll be clearer than ever. You'll love it, I promise.”

“Not loving anything about this right now,” Dick grumbled under his breath as he pulled the blankets tighter around his thin frame. He'd started filling out in the past few years, but he was still the smallest boy on the team, a fact he was endlessly bitter about. More importantly, though, he had the circulation of a sloth on morphine. A cold wind burst up the side of the mountain. Dick shivered. He could already feel his nose turning pink, the frigid temperature biting at his skin.

Finally glancing behind him, Wally caught sight of the blanket mound that was once his boyfriend and chuckled. “Go ahead and open up that thermos, babe. Hot Chocolate a la Wally is served.”

Dick half crawled his way over to the thermos, taking one of the two insulated travel mugs that screwed off the bottom, and poured. Instantly, the steam rose up and warmed his face, his hands clutched on either side as he sat upright again. He huddled around it for warmth. “You thought of everything, didn't you.” Dick couldn't stop himself from smiling this time.

“Sure did,” Wally grinned as he turned back to the telescope.

“Everything but waking up your boyfriend being a bad idea.”

Wally turned back to Dick. “Thought you were supposed to be nocturnal.”

“Bats are nocturnal,” Dick corrected. “Robins are crepuscular.”

“Smartass,” Wally laughed. “Hang on, I've almost got it.”

The hot chocolate, admittedly, made the waiting a little more bearable. Curled around the mug, Dick took cautious sips, relishing in the feeling of the hot liquid flooding into his core. The stars were so bright that night that the pitch black veil of the sky had a twinge of indigo to it, covered in splotches of lighter blue hues and star clusters. Hearing movement from the telescope, Dick looked over to watch as Wally finally left it alone. He abandoned it in favour of pouring himself a mug of his hot chocolate. Dick smirked. “Hurry up, I'm freezing my ass off over here.”

“Alright, alright, I'm coming,” Wally laughed. As he settled behind Dick, there were no words needed. Dick passed Wally on end of the blanket to the speedster could wrap it around himself. Wally slid in behind Dick, stretching a leg out on either side of him, as a sneaky arm wrapped around his boyfriend's abdomen to pull his back against his chest. Finally Wally encased them in the blanket.

“Shit, you _are_ cold,” Wally muttered.

“And you're surprised why?”

Wally only laughed under his breath in respond, pressing his mouth to Dick's temple before taking a sip of his drink. Dick, in his infinite mercy, let him, snuggling back against his space-heater boyfriend. Wally probably didn't feel the cold half as much as Dick did. His body was a constant furnace, radiating energy. Within second of Wally joining him in his blanket cocoon, Dick felt his heat seeping through his body.

Dick let his head fall back against Wally's shoulder. “Won't have cold like this in California,” he muttered.

Wally was quiet for a fraction, the reminder of his impending departure leaving him without words. He recovered. “Yeah, but you know me, I'll be dying in that heat. You'll have to come visit as often as you can to cool me down.”

“Only seems fair, I guess,” Dick shrugged.

“[Wait](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HrihnDl2JQ4)-” A jolt seemed to run through Wally as he reached toward the lantern. He turned the dial down, its florescent glow fading and leaving them in complete darkness. Then, Wally's mouth was against Dick's hear, and he found himself shivering for an entirely different reason. “Look through the telescope,” he breathed.

Dick nodded in a stupor, passing his mug into one hand so he could steady the other on the telescope and look through the glass. Nothing happened for a minutes or so. The telescope itself was fixed on a constellation that Dick didn't know the name of. It was only when bursts of soaring lights began to shower from that point that Dick drew back and looked up at the sky with a light gasp. Moments later, those specs of light became visible to the naked eye, streaks pouring out from that single point in the sky.

Wally had been watching his reaction before he even looked up. He beamed, tightening his hold around Dick's waist as he tugged him closer. “So it's called the Leonid Meteor Shower, right? That's because that right there,” Wally released a hand from beneath the blanket to point at the constellation, “is Leo. The Leonids are one of the most famous. There's this comet, 55P or Temple-tuttle - funny name, I know, quit giggling. But it's caught in orbit, and every time it swings by the Sun, it produces a vapor drag. So all these bits and pieces of ice and rock no bigger than sand get flung toward Earth, but it burns up in the atmosphere and disintegrates, and _every year_ it happens when it passes through Leo. There can be as many as a thousand meteoroids per minute some years, and...”

Dick hung onto every word. Not necessarily because he was all that interested in meteor showers, but because of the way Wally's eyes lit up. Because of the excited thrill in his voice as he rambled on about something that he was passionate about, and passionate about sharing with him. Dick, before he knew it, had been watching the light of the shower reflect in Wally's eyes longer than he'd been watching them in the sky. He smiled, inexplicably out of breath as he listened intently.

Snuggling down further into the blankets, Dick rested his head against Wally's chest, lifting his hot chocolate to his mouth. He took a long sip, feeling it pool warm and content in his belly as he watched the sky shatter and burst quietly above their heads. “Tell me more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always, your comments mean the world, and I encourage you to check out the rest of the Watercolour series. Until next time.


End file.
